


Sweet Dreams

by KellytheWarriorMaiden22



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellytheWarriorMaiden22/pseuds/KellytheWarriorMaiden22
Summary: Noodle has trouble falling asleep and goes to 2D in hopes he will get her to sleep. This story is set during phase 1.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Gorillaz story. I'm sorry if 2D and Noodle are a little ooc. I hope you like it!

 

Noodle tossed and turned in her bed as she pulled the covers tighter over her body. She didn’t understand why she was having trouble falling asleep tonight. She usually slept like a baby without any problems. Maybe it is a result of staying up too late watching zombie movies with 2D and eating junk food much to the displeasure of Russel, who was like an overprotective father. Letting out a sigh, she threw the covers off and jumped out of bed.

She put on her slippers and made her way to her favorite band member’s room, 2D. Noodle smiled thinking about the blue haired singer. Everything about him was comforting and warm. Sure, she liked Russel and Murdoc but 2D was someone she held close to her heart. He’s like the brother she has never had.

Noodle reached 2D’s room and gave it a soft knock. She waited and heard the door opening a few seconds later. She stepped back a little and looked up at a tired and disheveled 2D. He let out a yawn and looked around to see who awoke him from his slumber. He felt something tug at his pajama pants and looked down to see Noodle.

“Noodle? What are you doing up, love?” Noodle looked down at her feet and played with her hands.

“Noodle...can’t sleep.”

“You can’t sleep?” Noodle shook her head.

“I want to stay with 2D.”

“Okay, love. You can stay with me.”

2D picked the little girl up in his arms and walked back into his room closing the door softly behind him. Noodle inhaled the scent of his bedroom and smiled. She loved the way it smelled in 2D’s room. It was smoky and sweet at the same time. He sat down on his messy bed and placed Noodle on his lap cradling her. He ran his fingers through her shiny, black hair.

“Why can’t you sleep, love. Are you sick?” 2D touched her forehead and Noodle shook her head.

“Did you have a bad dream?” Noodle shook her head again.

“Not sick and no bad dreams. I just can’t sleep.”

“Oh, how do you want me to help you sleep, Noods?”

Noodle thought for a moment and remembered how mothers would rock their babies and sing lullabies if they had trouble falling asleep and it worked perfectly. Maybe if 2D did the same, she would fall asleep.

“2D?”

“Hm, yes darlin?”

“Could you um..” Noodle made a rocking gesture with her arms. 2D didn’t understand at first, but then knew what she wanted.

“You want me to rock you?” Noodle nodded her head.

“Hai, it works with babies maybe it will work on Noodle.”

2D smiled and lifted the girl up a little so she laid on his chest. He has never done something like this before. His mother used to rock him to sleep all the time as a child and he had to admit; it was very soothing.

“Okay, love. I’ll rock you for a bit.”

Noodle smiled and snuggled closer to his chest. 2D began to softly rock back and forth while humming a new song he wrote. Noodle looked up at 2D and stared at his calm, peaceful face. Too Noodle, he was very attractive. Aside from his blue hair, his eyes are what she loved most about him. Many people were creeped out by them, but Noodle found them interesting reminding her of solar eclipses. Mysterious and beautiful. 2D looked down at her and smiled.

“You okay, baby?” He whispered. Noodle nodded her head.

“Hai.”

After a while, Noodle felt her eyelids grow heavy and let out a yawn as his soft humming and gentle rocking started to take effect. 2D looked down at her face noticed she was getting sleepy.

“Noodle?”

“Hm?”

“You getting tired, baby?” Noodle nodded her head and rubbed her eyes.

“Hai. Noodle is sleepy.”

“Okay, love. I’m going to lay you down now.”

2D ceased his rocking and placed the girl on his bed and laid down behind her pulling the covers over them. Wrapping an arm around her abdomen, he pulled her close to his body. Noodle fell asleep as soon as the covers were draped over them. 2D placed a soft kiss on the back of her head and rested his chin in her soft hair closing his eyes. Maybe he should do this more often with Noodle.

“Sweet dreams, my little love.”


End file.
